


Career Advice

by Raving-Ravenclaw (MNXombi)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Harry Potter OC'S - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Present time Harry Potter, Roleplay, Roleplaying discord server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNXombi/pseuds/Raving-Ravenclaw
Summary: A small 4300 word thing containing my own Harry Potter original characters set in present time. All the characters within have been based off of a Harry Potter RP discord server that I created. I felt inspired while rereading The Order of the Phoenix and wanted to roleplay my main character, Avery, receiving her career advice for wanting to become a wand maker!





	Career Advice

            Avery walked down the staircase and entered the main atrium of the Ravenclaw common room, hearing the mutterings of a group of students on the staircase before seeing them. The commotion was a little odd sounding, considering that most of the Ravenclaw students embraced, and sometimes enforced, a studious atmosphere, peace and quiet expected for those students committed to their studying. As Avery approached the small group of people huddled around the posting board, she had picked up on what the new notice could be about, hearing some repetitive words like ‘profession’, ‘career’, and ‘O.W.Ls’. Her suspicions of magical career advising were confirmed as she stood up on her tiptoes to peer over the heads of the few other Ravenclaws, the newly hung poster centered in the direct middle of the posting board addressing the 5th year students.

            “What do you reckon?” Ben said suddenly behind her, causing her shoulders to flinch at the sound of his close and abrupt voice. She released a breath and looked up to face his grinning expression, him fully aware of the small quake in her shoulders. His smile was wide and genuine, his blue eyes sparkling a little with mischief and looking starkly pale against his waist-length onyx hair that, like hers, was pulled back into a tight ponytail.

            “Don’t scare me like that, you know I hate it.” She found she was grinning despite the small flush of rose that bloomed on her pale cheeks. He continued to smile, not feeling sorry in the slightest, and reached out to tuck a small strand of her dark auburn hair behind her ear.

            “I know, but it’s so much fun.”

            “Are you looking forward to the career advising?” Avery asked, lifting her hand to meet and grab his, walking away from the small gathering of people to sit in their usual spot in front of the fire.

            “You know it! I’ve been ready for years now, I think.” Ben and Avery both sank onto one side of the couch, Ben relaxing a little bit and playing idly with her fingers that were still laced with his.

            Ben Brocktree, a pure-blooded wizard from London, her first magical friend and her first boyfriend of just over a year, had already been interning in the hospital wing with Healer and muggle doctor Tiernán O’Connell for years at this point, far earlier and younger than normal teacher assistants were allowed. Typically, the students in 6th and 7th year that were well behaved and had good grades could fill up any free periods with teacher assistant duties, perfect for those who are already looking into magical education as their career.

            “You’re definitely set on becoming a healer, then?” Avery asked, watching Ben’s face.

            “Well… yeah, I suppose so.” Ben shrugged, his eyes not rising to hers. He seemed focused on her hand in his, hers looking small and pale in his larger roughened and slightly tanned hand from being outside for quidditch practice.

            “What about your parents’ shop?” Avery asked tentatively, not wanting to confuse his decision.

            “I don’t know what they’ll do… I figure, I can help out at the shop in Diagon Alley whenever considering St. Mungos is in London. It’s not like I’ll disappear completely. What about you? Still set on wands?” Ben quickly changed the subject, and Avery let him.

            “Definitely, although I’m a little worried of what Professor Michaelson will say. I’ve done some preliminary research on the kinds of O.W.L and N.E.W.T requirements that are needed for a profession in wand making, but I haven’t come up with anything conclusive. I don’t know what classes I should be taking and what classes aren’t even necessary.” Her stomach jolted suddenly while talking about it, feeling both apprehensive to be stuck in an office for even a short period of time with their slightly off-putting and tense head of house as well as scared that the requirements will be near impossible for her to achieve.

            “I bet an apprenticeship will be a bit more important than test scores.” Ben said in an attempt to quell her anxiety.

            “I’m thinking so, too. I already have an idea on how I’m going to go about that. I suppose wand making, although definitely magical, seems a far bit more hands on than not. I’m sure learning about the core components of wands is fine and dandy, but it won’t matter if I don’t know how to make them into something.” Avery sighed, and Ben gave her hand a little squeeze.

            “You’ll be fine! You always are, even in stuff you hate. Remember the broom flying lesson I gave you last year? Passed with _flying_ colors.” Avery laughed at his pun then groaned at the memory, the anger she had felt last year momentarily returning and blossoming into her chest before dissipating with the remembrance that Ben had not fallen to his death.

            “Do I remember the flying lesson?” She repeated rhetorically, humor tracing past her thick Irish accent. Ben laughed and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

            “You were dead scared to be on that broom, but you managed very well!”

            “Well, I kind of had to, didn’t I? The alternative would have been your broken body on the quidditch pitch.” She said a little incredulously, her thin eyebrows raised high on her forehead.

            Ben, in his own genuine, meaning well way, had attempted to give her flying lessons to overcome her fear. The first part of the lesson went well, although Avery had been trembling the whole time. Heights were alright, but falling was something she was terrified of, the fear extending to even the controlled, high speed dives on rollercoasters in amusement parks. The lesson took a turn for the worse quickly as Ben, while flying next to Avery, had pretended to faint off his broom, causing him to free fall from high up in the air. In her panic, Avery had managed a perfect nose dive on her broom, racing his body to the ground before managing to pull him onto her broom and landing a little shakily. Avery had been so worried, and she was starting to feel it now as she reminisced, but when Ben had grinned and opened his eyes to look at Avery, completely fine and unharmed, she had felt an anger that she had never felt before.

            “Hey, I’m fine!” Ben said, shaking her hand and kicking her out of her reverie, most likely seeing her expression fall a little bit as she thought about how hard she had slapped him afterwards.

            “Yeah, yeah… I do regret slapping you though.”

            “Nah, don’t. I deserved it. Feel like breakfast?” Ben pulled Avery up from the couch, her slightly sad to be leaving the warmth of the small fire that always seemed to grace the fireplace. They headed out of Ravenclaw tower and made their way to the great hall.

            At the end of their lessons that day, Avery and Ben made their way to the History of Magic and Ancient Studies classroom, the head of Ravenclaw house’s office in the very back of the chalky, chilly, and dusty room. There were only two other people inside, a small Ravenclaw student named Kain’el in the same year as Avery and Ben, and a tall Hufflepuff boy, also in the 5th year. Kain’el, the small and pale Ravenclaw boy, had a pair of very large, silver-framed, circle-shaped glasses that were perched high on his small nose. He was talking quickly to the silent Kelvin, Kain’el’s long white hair intricately fashioned into a long braid. Kelvin was silent, looking at Kain’el in a kind of silent rapture that was very much so a staple in Kelvin’s personality. He didn’t say too much, preferring to observe and keep to himself, although Kain’el had the uncanny ability to loosen Kelvin’s stoic composure just long enough to show that he was caring and kind.

            “Has he asked to see us yet?” Avery asked, Kain’el swinging his attention away from Kelvin and breaking out into a wide smile. Avery and Ben walked up to the pair of them, all three of them feeling like giants in comparison to the small Kain’el.

            “Not yet, but soon I’m sure. A class had just ended when Kelvin and I arrived.” Kain’el said, his violet eyes sparkling with excitement. Kelvin didn’t look away from Kain’el as they approached and didn’t say anything either. Avery knew without asking that Kelvin would stay until Kain’el was finished with his consultation, then possibly head off for his own. The last she had heard, Kelvin wanted to become a veterinarian in the muggle world rather than choose a magical profession.

            “Still going for magical education?” Avery asked as she sat down in one of the desks in the first row.

            “Absolutely.” Kain’el said, excitement plain on his face.

            “Headmaster?” She said, smiling. Kain’el nodded in a way that made Avery think he was contemplating the notion.

            “Possibly, we’ll have to see.”

            “Well, I’m sure you’d be successful in whatever magical profession you choose. You’re definitely smart enough.” Ben said, sitting next to Avery.

            Kain’el Trellesai, by leaps and bounds, was easily the most intelligent student in the whole school, even only being in his 5th year. Kain’el flushed a little with Ben’s praise, his violet eyes casting down to the ground, his silver glasses sliding down his nose a little.

            “Intelligence and a photographic memory can only do you so well and get you so far. Even test scores can’t accurately dictate how someone is going to act in any given situation. I may be able to apply as an auror because of my grades, but would I be up to the task of chasing down and attacking dark wizards, defending helpless people? Perhaps not, and not only that, but ultimately, we’ll have to wait until our O.W.L scores come back before we really know what we can qualify for.”

            “That is very true.” A cold, deep voice came from behind Kain’el, and the four of them turned to look at Professor Elric Michaelson. He was standing in the doorway to his office, dressed surprisingly well in a button-down shirt, vest, and slacks, his clothing dark making his own pale skin and short, silvering sandy hair and beard look even paler. His eyes were sharp behind thin glasses, and he stared at the four of them unblinking as he continued,

            “We’ll start with Mister Benjamin Brocktree.” His eyes flashed momentarily toward Ben, his eyes shining through his shadowed angular face, the feeble light from the dusty windows casting down oddly behind him. To Avery, he looked menacing, often causing her stomach to clench with no real reason behind it, and the room always felt a little colder when he entered it. She suppressed a shiver, turning to smile encouragingly at Ben as he got up from the desk and strode confidently inside.

            The consultation didn’t last long, Avery and Kain’el conversing enthusiastically while they waited, Kelvin being his silent and observant self. Ben left the office with a smile on his face and an informational pamphlet about healing careers in his hand.

            “He’s going alphabetically, so you’re next.” Ben said to Avery, helping her up off the desk and swiping the back of his pointer finger against the downy part of her cheek.

            “I’m off to the hospital wing for a few hours before dinner starts. I’ll meet you in the great hall?”

            “Sure thing!” Avery replied, her voice higher pitched than normal with the mounting tension of her appointment.

            “Relax! It’ll be alright. I’ll see you soon.” Ben kissed her on the forehead swiftly before slipping out of the room.

            “Good luck!” Kain’el said, holding up two thumbs in encouragement.

 

            Avery left the pair of them behind, anxiously reaching up to let down her dark auburn hair before swiftly pulling it back into a more composed ponytail. She knocked gently on the doorframe, not wanting to enter his office without real permission even with the door opened. Professor Michaelson didn’t peer up from his notes and beckoned her forward with a small gesture. She entered, trying hard to stamp down on the fluttering nerves that were lighting up her midriff. Sitting down on the chair directly in front of his desk, she had to try even harder to not visibly shiver, both his office and the area around him colder than out in the main classroom.

            “Miss Avery Camille McAdams, good evening.” He said, his deep voice slightly accented with a foreign connotation that Avery wasn’t sure of.

            “Good evening, Professor.” She said, her voice quiet and still stuck in the higher range of her natural voice. She could feel that her legs were trembling a little, and she crossed them at the ankle, swinging them back and underneath her chair.

            “As I am sure you are aware, this meeting is to talk over any magical career interests you may have and to help you decide which class subjects you should continue into the sixth and seventh years. I’d be surprised if you told me you haven’t had any thoughts about what you would desire to do once you leave Hogwarts, so let’s start there. What would you like to do?” His icy blue eyes lifted from his notes to observe her then, Avery forcing herself to be respectful and look back at them despite the sensation to run that accompanied his glance.

            “I’d like to become a wandmaker.” Avery said as confidently as she could, forcing a small smile. Professor Michaelson’s eyebrows raised slightly as she said this, fortunately taking his eyes off her to peer at the small pile of pamphlets that were stacked at the far end of his desk.

            “Curious profession choice. I regret to say I don’t think the school provided any informational leaflets for me to give you to look over. It’s not a common career choice.”

            “I know. I may have done some preliminary research on the prerequisites on becoming a wandmaker and came up empty. There isn’t much to find.” Avery’s voice sounded a little dejected, as she had been hopeful that Professor Michaelson would have had more information than she did.

            “In a case like this, we should have no problem devising a plan between the two of us on how best to prepare you for such a field. In your opinion, which classes do you think most benefit becoming a wandmaker?”

            Avery thought about this for a moment, turning her eyes away from him to look at the cobweb decorated ceiling.

            “Out of the core classes, I would say Herbology would be the most beneficial, possibly followed up with Potions or History of Magic. As for the elective classes and extra-curricular subjects, Care of Magical Creatures, definitely, and Ancient Studies might help too.”

            “Yes, I can see your logic behind those choices. Herbology, magical plant life, and Care of Magical Creatures, as often times their components are used in wand making. As for Potions, History of Magic, and Ancient Studies, I think getting good O.W.L scores in any of the subjects wouldn’t hurt regardless of the career path you decided to choose. Although the demand isn’t too particularly high for this subject, have you given any thoughts about Alchemy?”

            “No, I haven’t.” Avery said honestly, trying to find any possible correlation between the art of wand making and alchemy.

            “As I’m sure you know, with your preliminary research and obvious interest in wands, that there is an elemental brace that is laid at the very base of the wand. This brace is typically attached to the inner wand component to securely place it inside the wood. This elemental brace, usually metal, can sometimes be made of other components as well. I think Alchemy may be a good course for you to take if we can get permission from the headmaster.”

            Avery had nodded along while he spoke, knowing the layers and components of wands by heart.

            “That’s a very good point, Professor, and I’ll definitely work hard to take on such a prestigious class. May I ask, what grades do you think I should strive to achieve for Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Alchemy? Do you know what kinds of grades the other professors are asking for?” Professor Michaelson stared at her for a moment, his eyes squinting a little as he considered her.

            “If it were me, I’d not settle for anything less than an Outstanding.” Avery flushed a little, embarrassed at such an obvious question. He continued,

            “However, Professor Sappheiros is accepting any passing grade for the N.E.W.T level herbology course. Professor Hellebores is requiring an Outstanding or Exceed Expectation grade, so an Acceptable grade isn’t really acceptable to achieve. As for Alchemy, I’m not sure as of yet what the requirements will be, but I’m sure if you manage to not fail any of your O.W.L exams you’d automatically be considered. If you are interested in Ancient Studies, I’d be happy to accept you in my class if you receive an Outstanding in History of Magic. With your current average in homework and the essays I’ve received from you so far, I don’t think that should be too difficult for you.” Professor Michaelson started to jot down a few notes, Avery watching hesitantly.

            Herbology was decidedly an easy class for her, and Professor Sappheiros was an alright enough teacher despite his seeming hatred toward the Slytherins for whatever ignorant reason lay behind his prejudices. Professor Hellebores was a nice teacher, too, Avery thinking she was accepting, open-minded, and kind, and although Avery wasn’t as strong in Care of Magical Creatures as she was in Herbology or History of Magic, Avery thought that the test requirements were safe enough to only be minimally worried. Avery decided she would keep the worrying for later use when it came to Ancient Studies and Alchemy.

            “You know, to become an Auror, students need a minimum of five passing N.E.W.T grades with no grade under Exceeds Expectations, and they are required to achieve high marks in classes like Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration as well as Defense against the Dark Arts. I want you to keep that in mind while you are pursuing the art of wand making. Although there may be no direct correlation between all the classes you have and crafting a wand, that shouldn’t give you leave to slack off. Try your very best in every school subject, and your chances of becoming a successful wand maker can only rise.” Avery nodded enthusiastically, understanding and agreeing completely.

            “As for an apprenticeship, which you surely have realized is a near necessity, have you been considering applying to work in the known wand shops?”

            “Oh, absolutely. Even if I didn’t get to the actual wand making until the far future, I’ve always been set on working in close proximity to and with wands. Being a wand keeper wouldn’t be as satisfying as being able to travel and collect components for wands, but it would be satisfying enough to help people become one step closer to improve and hone their innate magical abilities.”

            “Wand keepers require some small knowledge in Divination, as they often have the role of attending to the wand shop while the wand maker is out and need to know when people are to be appearing. Consider that as well if you wish. Where would you like to apprentice?”

            “Anywhere, if I’m honest. If I really had an opportunity to choose, I’d pick Ollivander’s.”

            “Close to home?” Professor Michaelson looked up from his writing, folding a piece of parchment into thirds and placing it on the side of his desk.

            “Ireland? I suppose it would be the closest shop to home, yes, although that isn’t really an issue.”

            “You aren’t actively looking for a position nearer to your family?” Avery shook her head, shrugging a little half-heartedly.

            “Not really, no. Being close to Ireland isn’t a necessity. If I can be honest with you, I’d want to work in Diagon Alley mostly because of Ben’s family, Ben included, if he gets a position at St. Mungos.” Professor Michaelson didn’t say anything in response, his cold eyes seeming to look past and through her. She shifted a little on her seat, and he withdrew his gaze to write on a new piece of parchment. It didn’t take long to write, as soon he was folding the piece of paper sharply and taking out his wand to bewitch the paper to fly out of the office through the fireplace. He lifted the thrice-folded piece of parchment and stood up, handing it to Avery.

            “Top grades in Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and History of Magic. After that, we’ll see how well you do in Ancient Studies and Alchemy. Potions will help with Alchemy a great deal, I expect, so don’t slack there, either. Please direct Mr. Trellesai in for me as you leave.”

            “Thank you, Professor.” Avery said with a bright smile, standing up and retrieving the parchment. She turned around to leave, but before she reached the door, Professor Michaelson stopped her.

            “Actually, before you go, would you mind telling me what you think this is?” Avery, surprised, turned back around, seeing Professor Michaelson handing her his wand. She froze a little in her place, not necessarily wanting to take a teacher’s wand.

            “Alright, I’ll give it my best shot, but no promises.” Avery took the wand from Professor Michaelson’s hands, aware that the wood of the wand was very cold despite just being held. She licked her suddenly dry lips and anxiously swept one of her hands back against her hair although it was already sleek from her ponytail.

            The wand was definitely unique, and surely not an Ollivander creation. It was just over a foot long, Avery could tell, and although its primary color started pale at the tip, the ombre effect to a blackened, ashy wood colored handle was attractive. Decorative cracks seemed embossed into the wood, the crevasses dyed a deep red that looked like veins filled with blood.

            “What do you think?” Professor Michaelson prompted.

            “Well…” Avery started, not wanting to embarrass herself.

            “It’s just over a foot long, 14 inches maybe? It’s barely shorter than my own.” She spun the wand around, looking closer to the colors of wood underneath the red vein designs.

            “I’m thinking the wood is pale naturally…” A little bit embarrassingly, she lifted the wand to her nose and smelled very swiftly, nodding when a slight scent of rot lingered inside her nose.

            “Hawthorn wood, you can tell by the smell.” Professor Michaelson nodded gently, listening to her try and succeed in guessing two components of his wand. Avery gently tested its flexibility, finding none whatsoever.

            “Unyielding flexibility, it honestly feels like stone or petrified wood.” Avery was comparing this to her own wand much like she did the length, as hers had a slightly springing flexibility.

            “As for the core… I just can’t say for sure. I have a feeling it isn’t the typical three we find here in the UK, as this is definitely not an Ollivander wand.” She said conclusively, holding it back out for him to retrieve.

            “Impressive, Miss McAdams. 14 inches, Hawthorne wood, Unyielding flexibility are all correct. As for the core of the wand…” He swished is wand, fog puffing out of the tip gently until the form of a thestral appeared, flying through the air before puffing out completely in a flash of smoke.

            “Thestral hair core? Really?” Avery asked, her tone obviously excited and slightly incredulous at one of these rarest wand cores. Her excitement quickly fell off her face as she thought a little more about the components of his wand as a whole and how that could possibly represent Professor Michaelson as a person. Avery continued to look at the area the thestral had disappeared, the fog hovering lazily in the soft light cast through the dusty windows.

            Hawthorn wood, as told by Gregorovitch, makes a very paradoxical type of wand. The greenery on hawthorns are known to hold immense healing capabilities, yet the branches when extracted from the tree smell like a stronger kind of rot than Professor Michaelson’s finished wand did. Gregorovitch had noted that hawthorn wands often chose magical people who had just that kind of dual temperament, the power to both heal and hurt equally great in nature, healing spells and curses being a hawthorn wand’s strongest inclination. Even Ollivander, who often had opposing opinions to some of the generalized beliefs in wand components, especially when it came to Gregorovitch, understood that hawthorn wands seem to be attracted to those with conflicting, turmoiled personalities. Hawthorn wands weren’t easy to master, either, and their spells can backfire randomly and violently if the person holding the wand isn’t considered talented enough.

            As for the thestral core, that was something else entirely. As far as Avery was aware, there had only been one wand in existence with that specific core, and it was the elder wand, a wand and weapon of legend and myth. Although the rarity, wandmakers have been able to make some generalizations when using something like this as a core. It was often regarded as unstable and extremely difficult to use when crafted, thus it’s unpopularity. Ultimately, it had been discussed that only true masters over death would be able to master such a core component, as the only people who can even see thestrals in the first place are those who have seen death first hand.

            These wand components made Avery wonder who Professor Michaelson really was, as he started to sound even more daunting, and now dangerous.

            “Please send Kain’el in, if you would please.” Professor Michaelson said, Avery shaking her head to clear her mind.

            “My apologies. Thank you again, Professor.” Avery left the room quickly then, aware that eyes were traveling down the back of her.


End file.
